


prideful

by orphan_account



Series: who can't stop staring at the mirror [8]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, Lesbian Character, Nonbinary Character, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 02:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9052519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Patrick comes out; her girlfriend is proud, and her friends are too.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i love trans girl patrick more than i love myself okay

Patrick sighs, nervousness almost taking control of her. She wants to come out, to tell the whole world she isn't a he— but she's scared. She wants to tell the whole world she's a girl, that she likes other girls, but that she'll still go by Patrick. She always liked her name; she still remembers asking Joe, her cute nonbinary girlfriend, if it made her invalid. How she'd pet her hair and tell her it didn't.

"I'll tell them today," Patrick announces, and Joe whips her head back with a raised eyebrow. "I'm gonna come out to the world today." She's wearing a floral shirt and tight jeans, and she has lipstick and eyeliner on. Joe thinks she's absolutely stunning; it's the first time since she came out to the band that she's wearing makeup.

Joe sighs and threads her fingers through Patrick's hair. "It'll be alright," she promises her, and Patrick nods brightly. She is usually an insecure mess, but she feels... safe today. She wants to tell the whole world, she wants to fight alongside the transgender people in the music industry.

Their manager tells them the show is about to start and Patrick sighs nervously as she puts the strap of her guitad on her shoulder, her girlfriend doing the same. Joe kisses her lips and there's a bit of her lipstick in Joe's lips by when they pull away. "You're stunning," Joe says, and Patrick's grin is earth-shattering as she gets on stage, Pete, Andy and Joe following close by.

"Hey! How you doin'?" she says when the show starts, and she feels the whole crowd's attention on her. She's feminine-presenting for once, and she can almost feel everyone talking about it in a few days. "I wanted to make an important announcement before the concert. Take your phones, record this, do whatever you want," she says, her lips almost too close to the microphone.

Joe pats her back before putting herself in position, her guitar strap on her shoulder. "I'm a trans girl," Patrick tells the crowd, and there's screaming and he's sure there's a too tall girl with a too flat chest crying her eyes out. "And I'm a lesbian," she adds. "That's all. Let's get going!" she wants to seem careless, that she doesn't care about the backlash that she'll get eventually.

'Thriller' starts playing and Patrick takes off her fedora to only let her long strawberry blonde hair fall on her back. She's been growing it out for a while, and it gets to a little over her shoulders. People clap and cheer as she starts singing, and the support is almost overwhelming.

The show ends with little to no trouble, and Patrick sighs into the mic. "Well, thank you guys. If you don't like me now because I'm trans, feel free to stop listening to our music. We don't want transphobia here, anyway." Some people cheer and Patrick sees the same flat-chested girl of before who's smiling as bright as the sun.

Patrick and the rest go backstage and Joe tackles her into a hug, and she squeaks in surprise. Joe kisses her sweetly, her lips meeting her jaw and her cheek. "You did such a good job," Joe tells her, and Patrick smiles before kissing her cheek.

"I tried," Patrick shrugs. "We'll be alright," she says, reassuring herself more than reassuring Joe. She sighs as she opens Twitter and types in 'you'll hear this in a few hrs, but im trans. still going by patrick.' and she tweets it without a second thought. She goes to her twitter bio and she adds 'trans girl' to the preexisting bio.

She sees the replies and everything, how everything blows up. She sees Pete tweeting about how he's so proud of his best friend and Joe tweeting a kiss emoji and just the word proud. She feels almost overwhelmed with her best friend and her girlfriend's support.

'since when do you know???' he sees one of the replies, and he can't help but want to reply. 'since soul punk era' she answers, and she knows the typical trans thing is knowing since one's a little kid, but it didn't come to her that easily. She experimented during Soul Punk, and she loved every second of it. It also made her realize she wasn't a straight cis dude, but rather a lesbian trans girl.

She passes the afternoon answering replies to her tweet and she's happy and ecstatic by when it's late and the videos of her coming out are all over Tumblr and Twitter. Pete posts something on his Snapchat story with her, saying he's prouder than ever of Patrick.

Patrick loves being a girl, she decides.


End file.
